A Cold Summer
by Hyperactive Hinata
Summary: Hinata lost everything. She's abandoned by everybody. In hope of starting a new life, she joins Akatsuki. But what will she do when her past starts catching up to her?
1. A Rush of Memories

**A/N: A bit weird maybe, but I hope you like it, and that it will be more successful than my first fan fic. Read and review, pleeaaase. reviews mean so much to me**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Naruto characters. There you go. Happy?

Hinata slowly walked down the streets of Konoha, aimlessly, with an empty stare. She had nowhere to go, nobody to turn to. Her large suitcase weighed her down; her forehead glistened with sweat, as she dragged her legs slowly across the pavement.

_What should I do now? _she asked herself. There was no way she could come back to her family, not after they kicked her out of the house. Her ''friends'' were now all to busy to care. No one wanted to have anything to do with her. She was a disgrace to everybody.

Hinata's whole body ached. She needed to go somewhere, a place where she could rest, away from hostile looks and whispers that followed her wherever she went. But where? Suddenly, she got an idea. Quickening her pace, she took a turn to another street. She was going to what used to be her favorite place. At least there, she'd be able to get some peace.

XXXXXXXX

The familiar hum of the small stream welcomed her, as she entered a clearing in the middle of the woods. Except for that sound, nothing else could be heard. There wasn't a living soul besides her there. Sometimes smaller forest animals would come, but at the time, it was deserted.

For nine years, it was Hinata's favorite place, to train, think, or just relax. She remembered how she used to come there, to feed the animals, or train with her teammates. She smiled when she remembered how the area echoed with the laughter of her and her friends. But sometimes, when something was troubling her, when she had a problem, she'd come there, to think in peace and enjoy the company of the nature. That would always make her feel better. But now, her problems were a whole lot bigger, and she wasn't sure anything could make her feel better.

Memories that that place brought were so painful. It reminded her how happy she used to be. Even though she was often depressed, now she realized the predicaments she was in before were nothing compared to those now.

She used to be the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. She used to have a wonderful crush, and later, boyfriend. She had a wonderful team, and was being accepted by everybody, even the other girls who for a while thought she was a freak, due to her shyness. But now? She had one big fat nothing.

She approached one of the trees in the clearing, dropped her suitcase, and sat down, her face in her hands, thinking of what happened.

For a while, everything was just perfect, and she went through life so easily, floating on a cloud of happiness. She was finally dating Naruto, with whom she had been in love for years, and they were a great couple, filled with love, with no problems. And one night, after a date, they came to his place…and it happened. She had always planned to have her virginity taken by him, and it all came out according to the plan. And it wasn't scary, but actually nice, even though she had been nervous at the beginning. Her family didn't know, since they were away for the time. And she was being accepted by the girls, who before considered her an oddball, because of her shyness. But now, she fit in among them, and together they gossiped and swapped their experiences with their boyfriends. Her team was successful, she Kiba and Shino often got missions which they completed swiftly without much harm. Tsunade-sama was even considering promoting them to Jounin.

But then, everything started tumbling downhill. A couple of weeks after the night she and Naruto spent together, Tsunade gave team a mission. Nothing big, very simple for ninjas skilled as they were. But there was a surprise attack, and everything went wrong. Midway through the fight, she fainted from the lack of chakra. She fell to the floor, and could only see Kiba and Shino jumping in front of her to protect her from the charging enemies, before everything went pitch black. That was the last time she saw them.

She remembered how she came back to consciousness in the hospital.

_Flashback_

_As soon as she opened her eyes she was blinded by the sunlight coming through the window. After she blinked a few times, she saw Tsunade standing next to her bed, looking exhausted. Then, the flashes of the fight came back to her. Panic rose in her chest, and she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, knowing something was wrong._

_''What happened to Kiba and Shino?'' she asked._

_Tsunade lowered her head. ''Hinata, I know this will be hard for you, but-''_

_''What happened? Are they…are they…dead?''_

_Tsunade slowly nodded. Hinata stared at her in numb shock. She couldn't believe it was happening. She felt her cheeks were damp and realized she was crying_.

_End Flashback_

But the scariest part was the funeral. It all seemed unreal, and she didn't really realize deep inside they were actually gone, and that they would never come back. But it finally hit her on the funeral.

_Flashback:_

_Hinata stared at the two graves, remembering everything she Kiba and Shino have been through together. They were her first friends, the first people who really cared about her, and who had always been on her side. And now, she would never see them again. She couldn't stand it anymore. A sob escaped her, and the next thing she knew was that she was kneeling on the ground, hugging the two graves crying._

_End Flashback_

Tears veiled up in Hinata's eyes when she remembered that way. But it was about to get worse.

Sometime after that, Hinata noticed something was going on with her. She often felt dizzy and threw up, and her period was a few days late. Deep inside herself, she knew it was what she suspected, but nevertheless went to Sakura to confirm it.

_Flashback_

_''What are the results Sakura?'' Hinata asked nervously._

_Sakura took a deep breath. ''You're pregnant.''_

_Hinata bowed her head. She had a feeling; this just confirmed it._

_Sakura sat down next to her. ''You're scared, aren't you?'' she asked gently._

_Hinata nodded, unable to speak._

_''Hinata, having a baby is an incredible thing. It's one of the best and most important things in life. And I realize you're ready. It's not easy at all. And I know you're afraid of what your family would say, and of Naruto's reaction. But he loves you, and I am sure he'll want this baby, and he'll support you. You can always abort, but I advice you to talk to Naruto first._

_''Yes, I will. Thank you Sakura,'' she replied, and then smiled, for the first time in weeks._

_So she did tell Naruto._

_''Naruto, there's something I have to tell you,'' she said. They were standing in a deserted alleyway in the park. ''I-I…am pregnant._

_Naruto looked at her, shocked. ''Are you sure?''_

_Hinata nodded. ''Sakura confirmed it.''_

_Naruto looked at her for a while, his blue eyes shining in the moonlight. Then he smiled. ''That is wonderful. We're actually going to have a baby. We're going to be parents! Oh my God._

_Hinata was surprised. ''You really think we'd be able to-to handle it?''_

_''Sure. You don't have to worry; I'll provide you with financial support. Marry you even. I've always wanted to marry you. Can't say it's not a bit too soon, but doesn't matter. I know you're scared of your family's reaction, and the whole process of pregnancy, delivering and raising the kid. But I think we'll be able to go through it. It's on you to decide what to do, though. If you want to abort, go ahead. I'll support you in any decision you make. I love you.'' He hugged her, and held her close to him_

_End Flashback_

I felt so secure then, Hinata thought bitterly. I really thought he'd be there.

But he wasn't. A couple of days later, Naruto deserted the village. Two Konoha elders were found dead, and everybody suspected Naruto did it. Besides that, they found evidence that indicated Naruto had betrayed Konoha and joined Orochimaru.

Hinata couldn't believe it when she heard. She knew Naruto very well, and knew he wasn't capable of doing something like that. But all evidence pointed to it, and Naruto never bothered to contact her in any way, and he didn't come back. He left Hinata alone to face what was about to come.

Hinata's family found out. Hanabi noticed, and told their father everything. A clan meeting was held, and everything was discovered. Eventually, they all came to a decision to strip her off her title, inheritance, and their financial support. They told her to pack their suitcase, and threw her out of the house. Mercilessly, like she was just usual garbage. They actually did consider her garbage.

Flashback

_''Father,'' Hinata cried, her tears fogging her view. ''Please, don't do this. I need you. I am your daughter!''_

_''You are no daughter of mine,'' roared Hiashi. You're filth, a shame to our clan. Don't you dare to come back. I never want to see you again. _

End flashback

So, Hinata was pregnant and homeless, and broke. Everyone abandoned her suddenly. Ino was busy planning her wedding with Shikamaru, Sakura was away for a mission, and Tenten was on Neji's side, who also thought Hinata was a disgrace. Everybody else turned their backs as well. Who needed a pregnant teen mother, bearing a child of the guy who betrayed Konoha, kicked out of her clan, with no money? So she slept on the street, and didn't have money for the barest necessities for a couple of days. She stayed in Konoha in hope of finding a job. But no one wanted to give her one, and looks of hatred from all the citizens followed her all the time, and she knew she was the main subject of gossip. So, she made up her mind to leave, start a new life somewhere else, and decide what to do with the baby. But the last thing proved unnecessary. All the harshness she had gone through, the stress and fatigue left their trace. She lost the baby. And even though she wasn't sure if she wanted to keep it, it was still a part of her. It was still her child. Maybe she would've even accepted it and would've been able to love it. And she lost it. It hurt. But maybe it was better that way. What kind of future what it have? It was better of like this.

All those thoughts and memories mixed in Hinata. It all hurt, hurt so much. She loved Naruto, with all her soul, believed he would be with her through the bitter end, but then he broke his promise and left her, betrayed her. She did her best to fit in among her clan and others, but they all turned away the moment that she needed them the most. Her beloved teammates and only true friends were dead. She even lost the baby. The world was so cold, so insecure. She couldn't bear to think what awaited her. She was alone, with absolutely nothing except pain in her soul, not even sure she could move on. How could she?

Suddenly, frustration seized her. Despite being so weakened, she let out a cry of frustration, got up, and began kicking the tree trunks with her hands, using all of the chakra she had. They broke and crumbled under her hits. Slowly, pain started coming in, but she nevertheless continued, feeling her anger leave her with the pain, finding her pleasure in smashing everything she hit. She kicked harder, hoping that physical pain would distract her from the one inside her, from the memories swiveling inside her, fresh and painful.

When she was finally too weak to continue, and the pain in her hands too much to bear, she sank to her knees sobbing. Her hands were bruised and dripping wet with blood, and her face was wet with tears. Suddenly, her tired body couldn't go on anymore, everything went dark, and she fainted,

She had no idea that a pair of red eyes watched her the entire time from behind the bushes.


	2. Unexpected Help

**A/N: Hey, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update...I'm having a very busy summer break. I'd like to thank my first reviewers: pigs 103, Crazy Neko Girl****, dizneyrulz23, yingyang personalities, and TheCloudsSeemLonelyToday****! Thank you soooooooooo much guys! Here's the second chapter. As you see, I changed the genre of the story; I think the current one suits it better. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

Itachi was confused. Who was this girl, and why was she acting that way? He carefully stepped out from his hiding place and started slowly approaching her. However, he barely made a few steps before a humongous clay bird landed in front of him. A guy with eyeliner around his blue eyes and a long blond ponytail jumped of it, grinning.

''Hey, Itachi, old man! Anything new?'' Deidara said.

Itachi sighed. Lately, Deidara used to call him old man, which he certainly wasn't. But after he mentioned it to him a few times, and Deidara continued, he refrained from saying anything and just let it slip.

''I've been here on a lookout when this girl came along,'' he said, indicating her with his head over Deidara's shoulder.

Deidara turned around to look at her. ''Why did she faint, un? You didn't do anything to her, did you?''

''No, don't be stupid. I've been hiding all the time. She came and started crying, and then she went totally bananas, and started hitting and shattering all the tree trunks, and injured her hands, and then fainted.

''That explains why this place is such a mess, un. She seems to be pretty strong, un,''

Itachi nodded.

''But still, you couldn't have comforted her or anything? Maybe then she wouldn't wreck this beautiful clearing, un,'' said Deidara.

''It is not my job to comfort random girls coming here crying,'' grumbled Itachi. Besides, you know I'd sooner get annoyed with her and lose my patience. And that wouldn't be good for her,'' he added darkly.

Deidara shook his head. ''Man, you just don't know how to handle girls. No wonder you've always been single, un.''

''I am an S-ranked criminal who killed his own family. I am not supposed to have a girlfriend.''

Deidara shrugged. ''Suit yourself, un. But let's have a look at her.''

Both of them approached Hinata cautiously.

''She's pretty, un,'' mumbled Deidara gazing at her.

Itachi didn't respond.

''But she seems to be fatigued. Look at her, she's really skinny, un. And her clothes are dirty and ripped, un. And look at her hands. She's quite a mess, un.''

''She seems to have been through some tough times,'' Itachi nodded in agreement. ''But she's pretty powerful. And she has a Byakugan. I assume she's a Hyuuga.

''So, what do we do with her?'' asked Deidara.

Itachi gazed at Hinata for a few seconds. What could they possibly do with her? A part of him was telling him to just leave her there, and a part of him felt that he couldn't just abandon her in this state. Cruel he might seem, but he didn't have the heart to do something like that. And besides, she's strong, he thought. So she would be a nice addition to the Akatsuki…

''Well…'' said Deidara.

''She certainly had abilities that would be of great use to us,'' Itachi said. ''I think the leader would be pleased if we brought her. As long as she recovers, she could be of help in the missions.''

''Are you sure you'll be able to convince her to join?'' asked Deidara suspiciously.

''Oh don't worry,'' said Itachi with a half-smile. ''I will.''

''It'd be nice to have a _girl_ around for once, un,'' said Deidara grinning mischievously.

''Oh, shut up,'' Itachi retorted sharply.

''So, we take her to the headquarters then?'' asked Deidara.

Itachi sighed. ''To the headquarters we go.''

XXXXXXXXXXXX

''So, Itachi, you're saying she's extremely strong,'' said the leader.

''Yes,'' replied Itachi shortly.

''Just go to that place, and see what's left of the poor trees she took her frustrations out on,'' mumbled Deidara.

''We just have to let her recover. If she was that strong in this state, I am sure she will be amazing once she's healthy and in form,'' said Itachi, ignoring Deidara.

''I can only imagine how gorgeous she'll be then,'' Deidara said under his breath. Itachi shot him a glare.

''All right then. Itachi, you'll be in charge for her,'' said the leader.

''You've got to be kidding me. If the girl doesn't die of shock and fear after their first encounter, short-tempered as he is, he'll kill her because of annoying him with some small thing for sure, un'' protested Deidara.

''Itachi knows very well that if he harms her, he's going to answer to me. Besides, Itachi will be more capable of questioning her and convincing her. And that is my final word,'' he added as Deidara opened his mouth in protest. ''Itachi, after you're finished with her, report to me and then I'll speak to her.''

Deidara shook his head, and exited the room, muttering, ''Poor girl. He's gonna scare the hell outta her, that's for sure.''

XXXXXXXXXX

Hinata opened her eyes, and blinked a few times, taking in the surroundings. When she realized she was in an unfamiliar room, lying on a four poster bed, she sat up suddenly, her heart hammering. The room spun around, and her vision was darkened, as pain shot through her head. She clutched her forehead with her hands, and shut her eyes waiting for it to pass.

After a few moments, she opened her eyes again; the pain in her head eased, but still throbbing, like somebody was hitting her skull with a hammer. She looked around her.

The room looked like it was owned by a princess from some fairy tale. On the windows were purple silk curtains, blocking the sunlight. Across the room, leaning against a wall was a purple table filled with small crystal bottles of all colors. Above it was a mirror, with decorated with gemstones. A little distance away was a huge closet, made of finest mahogany. She felt the sheets on her bed with her hand. They were made from a fine smooth material, and seemed to be hand made, judging by the embroidery.

She got out of the bed, and noticed just then, how exhausted she actually was. She could barely stand upright. But still, she walked over to the door that stood next to the bead, assuming it was the bathroom. Not even the current state she was in would prevent her from taking care of her personal hygiene.

After she took a shower, she came back into the room, wrapped in a towel. She opened the closet and examined the clothes in there. Mostly there were dresses made of silk and richly decorated. She took one that was lavender, since it matched her eyes and put it on. It had no sleeves, a bow tying the waist and a wide skirt. It fit her perfectly, but it didn't really suit Hinata's taste in clothing. But she had no choice.

Just then, she noticed a tray of food sitting on a small coffee table. Ravenous as she was, she first checked it for any poison or sedatives. Then, she started eating, and felt strength slowly come back to her. Then, her mind finally started functioning properly, and she began wondering where she was. She fainted while she was in the woods. Who did find her and bring her there? Must have been someone rich, she reasoned, judging by the room.

When she finished eating, she decided to go out, and look around the house or building or whatever she was in, find the person that helped her, and thank them. And then figure out what to do next. Maybe whoever helped her would be able to find her a job or something. With that thought, she went over to the door, opened it…

… and found herself face to face with Uchiha Itachi.

She gasped, and started trembling with fear as she stood there, looking at him. He looked menacing, since he was tall, and had his Mangekyou Sharingan turned on. She couldn't move or speak, just stare at him.

"So, you woke up, I see," he said in a voice that wasn't unpleasant, rather distant and formal.

"Y-yes," Hinata barely responded. And she thought she had overcome those stuttering problems.

"Are you feeling better?"

She nodded slowly.

"Do you mind if I come in?" he asked.

"N-no," she said and moved from the door to let him pass, her heart racing. What was he going to do with her? He was after all an extremely dangerous criminal, who had killed his own clan. And she was at his mercy. The thought made her gulp. She wanted to plead for her life or something, even though she knew her life wasn't worth anything anymore. But everything she wanted to say got stuck in her throat, and the words were refusing to go any further.

He was sitting on her bed and watching her intently with his Sharingan.

"Sit down," he said, in a kinder voice, probably because he saw how scared she was. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

She sat down next to him, a bit reassured but still scared for the most part.

"Now, tell me, what's your name?"

"H-Hyuuga H-Hin-nata," she responded.

"How old are you?"

"I'm g-going t-to t-turn s-seventeen s-soon."

"You are a shinobi, I assume."

Hinata nodded.

"OK, Hinata, tell me what was that all about back in the woods."

"You found me, right?"

Itachi nodded.

"Were you there the whole entire time?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. And it seems like you were sad and frustrated about something. What is it?"

She hesitated. Should she tell him the truth? Or part of the truth. He helped her, she felt like she owed it to him, but she was still afraid.

"I'll t-tell y-you. B-but first please t-tell m-me where I am."

"Akatsuki headquarters," he said.

_Akatsuki? The secret organization of S-ranked criminals? The one Orochimaru was rumored to be a member of? Great. Just my luck. On top of everything, Akatsuki has got me_, Hinata thought.

Itachi seemed to have read her mind. "Don't be afraid. As I already told you, we're not going to hurt you. We want to help you. You're not going to get harmed in any way. Believe me," Itachi said.

Hinata thought about it. Maybe they didn't want to harm her. But what did they want from her? She decided to tell them the truth. For the most part. She figured truth would be the best, and she was too exhausted, full of shock and fright to think of any lies. "I got kicked out of my clan, and then nobody wanted to help me, so I have no money, place to live, or friends. That's why I was crying." At least she wasn't stammering anymore.

"You're from the head Hyuuga family, I see, since you don't have the seal. Why did they kick you out then?" Itachi said,

"I did something that was threatening to the honor of the clan. I'd rather not talk about it," she added hastily at Itachi's questioning look. "It's something…personal."

Itachi stared at her with a thoughtful gaze for while. "So, what are you planning on doing now," he asked after a while.

"I don't know. As I said, I have nowhere to go," she replied.

Itachi nodded. "Well, I have an offer for you. Would you like to join Akatsuki?"

**OK, this chapter didn't turn out exactly according to the plan. It was more light-mooded then I assumed it would be, at least in the begginning. And I decided to move some stuff from this chapter to the next one. **

**Any comments, suggestions, or even critics are more than welcome. Of you have any wishes or suggestions on the plot development, feel free to let me know. Sooooo, see that little button on the bottom left corner? Push it review, and make my day happy by doing that!**


	3. Welcome to Akatsuki!

**A/N: I know, I know, it took me long enough to update, especially for a this short chapter. I wrote most of it right after i finished chapter 2, but I couldn't bring myself to finish it and submit it. And I've been quite busy. Sorry! I'll try my best to put up the next chapter sooner. I'd like to thank to all the people who reviewed and put me or my story on their favorites/alerts list. It makes me real happy, thanx a lot :) So, here comes the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Naruto characters, blah, blah, blah...

''M-me? J-join the Akatsuk-ki?'' Hinata was beyond shocked.

''Yes,'' Itachi said.

''B-but w-why m-me?'' There. She was stammering _again_.

''Because you have enormous strength. Your powers are valuable. You are a valuble shinobi, and we want you to join us.''

Hinata couldn't believe her ears. Rarely she was complimented on her strength and told she was valuable. Her father told her everyday she was weak and worthless. But was she really? Being told so often how horrible she was really did take her confidence down. It would take anybody's confidence down. So, maybe she was stronger than she thought. Itachi thought she was strong. That must've meant something. He thought _Sasuke_ was weak after all.

''S-so I join you and...'' she said, just in case there was some trick to it.

Itachi shrugged. ''You live here, go on missions the Leader assigns you, and enjoy yourself the rest of the time. We're asking nothing but loyalty and strength.''

Hinata nodded, but didn't say anything.

Itachi sighed. ''Look, we're not that bad as you think. People have many prejudices, but they're not true. You have nowhere to go, no clan, family, or village to belong to, like all of our members. We offer you our help. Trust me. There is no trick, nothing. And being as S-ranked criminal isn't that bad,'' he added. ''Our lives aren't bad. Take this room for instance. It used to belong to an Akatsuki member. And I think you found it qute comfortable.''

Hinata thought about it. She had nowhere to go, for sure. And here she'd be secure. Her past wouldn't haunt her, and she'd be able to start a new life. She didn't feel like she was betraying her village or anything. Konoha _wasn't _her village anymore. Everybody there betrayed _her_. So she was doing nothing bad. This time, she was the one to decide what to do with her life.

''OK,'' she finally said. ''I'll join.''

Itachi smiled. ''Good. I'm sure you won't regret it. Now, we have to go to the Leader,'' he said, getting up.

Hinata stood up and followed him out of the room. Maybe her life would now take a turn for the better.

''So, you decided to join us, eh, Hinata?'' the Leader asked.

Hinata nodded.

''Good,'' he said with a pleased voice. ''We'll give you time to recover now. You can just relax. The entire hedquarters are at your disposal. Once you recover, you can start training. I believe you'll find our training conditions quite good. Then, when you are back into top form, I'd like you to fight another Akatsuki member. Itachi here tells me you're extremely strong. I believe his judgement, but I'd like to see it for myself. Take your time, don't rush anything. There's plenty of time. You're free to go now. Itachi, you stay for a while.''

Hinata turned around and walked towards the door. As she was exiting the room, the Leader said, ''One more thing.''

Hinata turned her head to look at him.

''Welcome to Akatsuki,'' he said with a smile.

''What did you find out, Itachi?'' the Leader asked.

''She seems to have been through some tough times. She was kicked out of her clan, and then, naturally, nobody wanted to have anything to do with her. She has nowhere to go. I think that she joined us primarily because of that. But she wouldn't tell why she got kicked out. It is something she'd like to keep a secret, probably something that cause her great distress, not to mention shame.''

The Leader nodded. ''All right. Find out what it is, and see if it interferes with our plans in any way. Keeep the girl on eye, and find out as much as you can about her.''

''Hai!'' Itachi said shortly.

''You are dismissed,'' said the Leader, and Itachi exited the room.

Hinata wandered through the halls aimlessly, not knowing where to go next. The headquarters were huge, and she had already started thinking she was lost. Suddenly, Itachi materialized in front of her.

''You finished with the Leader?'' Hinata asked. She had become much more relaxed in his presence, since she figured he wasn't so bad.

''Yes,'' Itachi replied. ''Now, I'll take you on a tour around the headquarters and you can meet the others,'' he turned around and started walking.

''So I am an Akatsuki member now?'' Hinata asked, rushing to catch up to him.

''Yeah, you are,'' Itachi said.

''Then when will I get one of those?'' Hinata indicated his cloak, decorated with red clouds.

''After your fight with an Akatsuki member,'' said Itachi sounding bored, like he was talking to an annoying three year old. Hinata refrained from saying anything for a while.

They walked down the long hallway of the headquarters. It was pretty simple, well-lit, with no decorations on the walls.

''What do you think about that dress?'' asked Itachi after a few moments of silence.

''It's pretty,'' Hinata answered fingering the wide, decorated skirt. ''You said that the room belonged to an Akatsuki member. Who was she, and what happenned to her?''

''Itachi lowered his head. ''She was the only girl member at Akatsuki. She had exceptional powers, but as you see, also a great thing for luxury. Of course, every single one of her wishes was granted. An amazing ninja, especially skilled at spying. Quite cheerful too. A great fun. Could make even the most serious one of us laugh.'' He was silent for a moment apparently lost in memories. Then he sighed, and continued bitterly. ''She was killed. We were on a mission, there was a mistake, and...she died. All of us were devastated.''

Hinata listened curiously. His voice throbbed with pain, and it was extremely weird for Itachi to show emotions. That was the first time she'd seen him do that. That girl must've meant a lot to him, she reasoned. It suprised her. She didn't really expect Itachi Uchiha to show caring for anyone, especially a teammate.

''Here we are,'' said Itachi regaining his emotionless tone, as they approached the exit doors. When they approached them, Itachi performed an ninjutsu on the look and pushed it open. They stepped out in the warm sunlight, and Hinata gasped at the sight...

**He, he, I know, I left it at a cliffhanger, some of you may hate me for it. But i promise I'll try my best to update soon enough. The reason I didn't write more is because I am not sure about the story pairing. I intended at first for it to be a Naruto-Hinata story, but lately I've been thinking of pairing up Hinata with either Itachi or Deidara, and one of my readers already suggested for a Hinata-Deidara paring. So, I want you to vote on it. Please do so in your reviews, so that I can decide what to do! I want to do what my readers want me to, cause I want you guys to be pleased with it. So, review with your suggestions!**


End file.
